This Dying Soul
by immortalgirl18
Summary: After Dimitri broke my heart I thought my life was over, so I ran away. But I was wrong; it was the beginning of a new life, a new era, and a new world hidden in the shadows. New people have become part of my family, new powers to fight stronger enemies, danger lurks everywhere. I decided to run away, I decided a new life, a new reason to protect. I create my own destiny. R
1. Give up

**I was inspired by: Sammie0014 and PeaceRoseG'ladhedon to write this story. Thank you so much! **

**I do not own vampire academy. I only own my made up charactes! **

**enjoy!**

* * *

**_Rose's POV_**

"This isn't over. I won't give up on you."

"I've given up on you." He said back. "Love fades mine has."

I stared at him in disbelief. All this time, he'd never phrased it like that. His protest had always been about some grater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it had scared him from love. _I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has_.

I backed up, the sting of those words hitting me as hard as he'd stake me with a silver stake. My hand flew up my chest an action to hold my heart together, the church seem as if it was hunted but I could hear the slow hollow beat of my heart dying of love. I felt as if my throat was closing, the air was hard to swallow.

I could no longer stay here; I didn't want to be here especially in front of _him_. Something shifted in his features, but I realized that a tear has slowly crept down my cheek. Realization hit me, I was crying in front of him. Before any more tears would fall I left, running out the doors in the back, afraid that if I stay any longer everyone in the church would see me cry. But I was more afraid that he would kill my heart completely.

I need it to get away, away from anyone I know here, away from the Royal court but more importantly away from _him_. I run to my room and get my Pea coat and all the cash I could find; I knew if I used some of my credit cards I would be traced. I need it to be incognito for a while; I didn't want anyone I know be with me. This was something I wanted to do for myself, I didn't want to react or think about the moment. All I wanted to do was _get away from this hell hole!_ I must get away.

I went to my room as fast as I could. If I wanted to keep a low profile I need to take nothing of mine. Just what it was necessary and people can't live without. Money. I took out some of my savings and Adrian's credit card I felt guilty about it but I need it to get out. I grabbed another shirt and put it on, and then I took out my black jacket.

I headed out of my room and to the nearest ATM I could find. I slid Adrian's card and took out nearly five grand, once again guiltiness washed over me but I didn't care. I took the money and with an envelope I hid it inside my jackets hidden pocket with my silver stake. I took some knife out and placed them inside my boots.

When I was close to make my get away I saw two guardians standing by the doors. I walked passed them without a word and ask one of them to open the gates for me.

"I need to get out. Princess Dragomir's orders." I lied.

"Sorry I can't let you out without a permission." The guardian inside the cabin said.

"Listen I need to get her something, it's a situation a man wouldn't understand." I couldn't recognize my own voice. It sounded with a hiss and freakishly soft.

The guardian seemed to understand what I was talking about; he nodded maybe thinking it was a girls situation and opened the gates for me. The other two guardians turned to see what he was doing clearly surprised that he was letting me out.

I walked through the forest, well ran through it. I felt as the farther I go the better I felt. I know this was childish and stupid but I could not be near here. Specially be near him, because he has proved he only used me to his own benefit. I thought that a love like ours would last forever but I was wrong. Why did I let my feelings get the best of me? I knew I shouldn't have let it go deep within me, but I could not help it. Everything about him called up to me, his soul called to mines. That is the reason why I save his soul. To share it once again and be completely hole, and treasure it with our love.

His love faded, and now I was suffering the consequences of the loved I felt for him. I loved him more than anything, more than my own life and soul. Though, he only thought to use me, to use me for his own benefit. Now I see he never did loved me the way I did, there was a part of was breaking when I thought of the day we made love. When he told me he 'loved' me, could it be that he only sad that to make me believed that he loved me back?

I kept running more. My muscles screamed for me to stop but my heart told me to go on. And I did run further and further, but still wasn't enough.

I kept running when I felt my stomach knot painfully. _Oh god! This can't be happening! No please._ I stopped running and looked around me. I was waiting to see where the Strigois were. But I knew that this could be the end of my life, if there were going to be a lot of them I am good as dead. I just hope they are not that strong.

I could hear their footsteps coming closer and I also could hear the road and car speeding by. If I go back and warn the guardians I am dead, and if I go to the road ten I am dead too. So I had to fight them and keep them away from the court, keep them away from Lissa and everyone in the court. _The sacrifice of one life is the salvation of many_.

Yes I had to fight them no matter what, I've been born to kill them and I've been train to kill Strigois. I run further down the road, almost close to it. I knew that if I just go down the curvy road I could find the way to the highway.

I heard them; they were following me, good. I need them to be away from Lissa, my only priority in my life. She was the only one whom I have to protect. None other than her.

I was too busy thinking about Lissa when they surrounded me completely. I cursed myself for it. _Never let your guard down_.

One of the many rules I've known when you're about to fight or kill a Strigoi.

I looked around me and counted seven Strigois. _Seven_. I could not believe it; I am actually going to die here.

I had my stake ready in my hands, ready for the final battle of Rose Hathaway...

* * *

**please R&R i need to know if you guys like it so far. I know this is the first chapter but keep reading and reviewing. I need to know if its a good fanfic or not.**


	2. Monster?

_**hey people! here is more of my fanfic. hope you like it!**_

_**I dont won Vampire Academy. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rose's POV**_

I was ready when they made the first move.

One of the seven came at me in the front but I knew that one was coming from behind me. One of them took my left arm and twisted it in a weird way, I felt an instant pain and cringe from it. I quickly moved out of their way, and stake the one in front of me. While he was going down dead and the second Strigoi was distracted from the impact I stake him as well. Making my stake go up his throat and actually decapitate him.

Two down five more to go...

The others noticed I was really fast and quite skilled in killing their '_friends_', but that did not stop me from killing them.

The five of them came at me at once. I used my stake to punch glove as they recover once the silver stake made contact with them. With the pointy side of my stake I try to hurt one Strigoi by connecting it with his pale skin on his neck. Just as the others. I saw an opening and buried my stake into his heart. A Strigoi punched me on my ribs and kicked me hard on my side and then try to bite me. I punched him in the face while kicking another one out of my way, and then I felt two hands around my shoulders and quickly elbowed the Strigoi behind me and kicking him in the process.

I quickly got out of their way, buying some time to catch my breath and analysed them. So far I haven't being hit by any of them but if I get distracted I know it could happen.

There were four Strigoi at my feet, the three remaining were looking at me with such hatred and I knew they wouldn't let me live.

The one who spoke to me in the beginning, order the two others to kill me.

I a fast motion I was pinned on the floor. I fought my way to free myself but I was taken by the other Strigoi. He punched me on my stomach making me taste blood. I try to regain my balance and step away from them, until my back was against a tree. I felt my body sore from the beating I just got. I didn't know how badly I was because my whole body screamed at me. So I did the only thing _someone_ thought me well. I ran.

"Catch her! Don't let her escape! She has to die for what she has done!" The leader said.

"Running is useless, you worthless Dhampir!"

I ran through the forest. My whole body was aching and numb, I could even taste my own blood in my mouth. My arm was broken, and my legs were moving without sensation like they were not attached to my body any more. I didn't know where I was heading. I just knew I had to run away from the court, run far away from the court's land or I would end up dead physically or emotionally I didn't care.

_Why does it matter anyway?_ I had nothing. Dimitri didn't love me anymore and I don't think I'll love another like him.

I didn't come up with a reason to live. But I couldn't think anymore. Right now, I let my instinct lead me completely. I had no more energy left; I ran mindlessly, ran with my body and my survival instinct.

Suddenly, I lost my balance over the top of a hill. Holding my broken arm, I rolled on the steep slope. The dark sky and the earth spun. I heard the Strigoi shouting at the top of the hill, until I landed hard on my back. I saw dark spots and try to get up and start running. I tried to move but every muscle of mine protested.

_So, this is the end of me_, I thought and everything turned black, but I did not give up in the darkness. Everything turns black because it started to rain. I could feel the little rain drops landing on my face while I was looking up thinking and hoping some kind of salvation.

My head was starting to hurt and I knew that I could not keep my walls up any longer. I let my walls down until I was surrounded by the ghosts.

Like always they had their full attention to me. The looked at me intensely as if trying to drag me down to the spirit world. But when they noticed the rustling sound of the Strigoi coming, they launch them selves at them. I got up with all my energy and finish what they wanted to start. They started to fight the ghost and try to keep them away form them.

I could feel the darkness from Lissa and I let myself sink into the darkness. And the first Strigoi I came in contact with was going to die.

I lost it. Straight full with power on the right hand, my fist connected to the face that knocked him straight to his back on the dirty ground. I went wild. I ended up mounting him and stabbing the crap out of him with the silver stake. He tried to turn over but I would not let him until I was done pounding him. Once I let him go belly down I put the hooks in and I alternated between pounding him and stake him in the heart couple of times.

One down, two more to go.

I turned to my next victim and we start going at it. We start wrestling we were on the floor rolling around fighting with each other. He punched me and I stake his flesh a few times. My stake touches the right side of his face and burned right through him. The Strigoi scream in pain and I saw my opening to stake him. Once my stake made full contact with his heart his eyes widen and went limp under my body.

Then there was only me and the Strigoi leader. The darkness washed over me once again and I wanted nothing but to kill him.

The bastard must die. All the Strigois must die.

A little smile escape from my lips and headed toward the Strigoi.

I saw him hesitate and took a step back.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked him. I really wanted to taunt him and played some more.

Not every day I get to kill Strigoi, neither play with them and made them feel despair from something they fear.

"You know, all of you say unnecessary things like: 'I will make you pay. I will kill you painfully. You will be begging for mercy. You will rather be dead when I'll make you suffer.' You know big talks and all. But there is always the first time when despair comes, and now is your time to feel it."

"You bitch! You killed all of them. You ruin everything; we were going to kill the _stupid Queen_! And now you've ruin all our plans and death threats we send to her!" he shouted.

I laugh. I laugh out loud making him angrier at the moment.

"You know. I think because of you that Queen wants my people to die in an early age! Yes…It was because of you that she wants to pass that _stupid law_!" I got angrier now that I understood why that Queen wanted Dhampirs to be guardians in such an early age. It was because of this stupid group of Strigois!

The anger and the darkness get the best of me and I just snapped once more.

I launched straight at him. With my stake in a fast movement, I pierced his arm with my stake. Then I moved lower and staked his thigh. He fell on the ground wimping like a child. I kicked his face a couple of times and then moved to kick his torso. He was in all fours when I stabbed him from the back, not hard enough to kill him, yet. But hard enough to make him passed out.

Falling on his face I turned him around. With my stake I killed him completely, but it didn't feel like it was enough. I wasn't really satisfied with myself by just killing him this fast. I wanted to do more with his dead ass body but the question was: what else can I do?

Then I remember I had my knife and started working on his cold dead body slicing his flesh…..

* * *

**_please, pretty please, read and review! _**

**_thank you!_**


	3. Stranger

_**I dont own Vampire Academy only this little made up fanfic. lol.**_

_**so enjoy the chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rose's POV**_

I felt like a monster.

_I am a monster…_

What I did to that Strigoi haunted me, it make me feel horrible. I didn't deserved to live, I didn't. I knew that if I give in into the spirit darkness, it could happen again. I had no control whatsoever over my own body, mind, and soul.

It was horrible what I did. I couldn't stop myself from felling sick of me. The darkness was too much this time, and I am afraid that I'll be taken over bit it afraid that this time I might hurt some innocent other than a Strigoi. A human or worst a child, I couldn't believe I've done something monstrous, I saw sick; of myself.

The images wouldn't leave my head. They were there re-playing inside my head over and over. When lightning strike I could see that last Strigoi I killed. Well it was his ghost that I saw.

It was freezing cold and raining hard. My body was sore from the massacre I did back at court, and my left arm was broken. I limped all the way to the airport. I walked all night and day (human time), I was exhausted, hungry, and in pain. I also felt sick of my entire being. Those images will hunt me for the rest of my life, I know they will and if I close my eyes I could see it. I could see it all, that is why I didn't want to sleep, I know that once my eyes are closed I'll dream of what I've done.

I was soaking wet once I entered inside the warm airport.

I went straight to the nearest bathroom, luckily it was empty and I locked the door.

Once inside I took my shirts off and dry them on the bathroom hand dryers, and stopped the bleeding on my left arm, I clean myself up completely. The mud and the Strigois blood, I wrapped the toilet paper around my felt arm and kept it immobilized.

I saw my reflection on the mirror. The girl who stared back at me was a stranger.

This stranger had the darkest and evil eyes I've never seen before. Her hair was wild around her making her look more sinister, and the scratches on her face made her looked dangerous. As if she was a victim or the bad person. This stranger seemed to know that she was going to stay a little bit longer, and I was afraid that it could happen. Afraid that if this new stranger stays here my old self will be lost in the darkness, abhorrence, and pain.

I knew now that my old-self has died. I was afraid of it. But then, it was meant to happen.

The only person I cared about the most in this life didn't love me. I wanted _him_ to love me unconditionally but it's not that I can make a person to love the way I loved him back. I thought that if I fought for our love, he could still love me, fight for what we shared. _Love fades_…

Yes. _Love does fade_… I feel it now. I feel as if a big part of my soul has die along with my heart breaking in little pieces. There is no way possible someone could mend this soul and heart back together. It has died already and it is fading away. A tear ran down my face but I could not feel anything anymore, I was numb from the inside my feelings of love happiness are completely fading. The only tear of my one and last love has made its way down. The last tears I will shade from this moment on.

I will let nothing get close to me neither I will be closed to anyone. It is too much pain to suffer when you are hurt from what you love the most.

The best way to keep on going is to have a cold hearted soul. A soul, that does not feel any pain at all and, a heart that has no feeling of love anymore.

Now I feel ready to face the world. Except, that it wasn't really the old me now. No, I was the newly broken Rose now…

_I have to thank him for making me this way someday_. I thought angrily.

Once my clothes and I were dry, I went outside.

I didn't know what I was going to do but then again I wasn't thinking. I just reacted.

People kept giving me weird glares; _as if they knew what I've done earlier_…

I was ignoring every glared this humans gave me. Their glances made feel uncomfortable, _as if they know to stay away from me_, that's what I called natural instincts. Staying away from danger…

I headed right straight to the fly attendance. Not know what in the world I was about to do, but I had to get out of here.

"Hi, I don't have a reservation. I want the next available flight there is." I asked casually.

The human looked at me weirdly then started typing on her computer. I looked around and make sure I was completely hidden from the cameras. I knew that Adrian will try to find me probably thinking I've taken his credit card. But I was smart enough to take out some cash in the ATM at the court. If I wanted to leave I need it to be credit card clean, especially when I didn't have any money.

"The last one was a flight to Moscow, but it's already leaving."

_Anywhere but there might as well send me to hell_…

"The only available flight we have now and ready to board is to London." She said looking up her computer.

"I'll take that." Might as well leave far, far away, than stay in the same country where _he_ or the others couldn't find me. Hell. I wanted to leave this planet if it was possible.

"Is it a round trip?"

"No. one way." I wasn't sure if I was ever coming back.

"It's going to be one thousand, seven hundred ninety-nine. Are you going to pay in debit or credit?"

"Cash."

Her eyes widen and asked me for my ID.

"Are you sure you are 18?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course I am. Why do you think I have money in cash? My family gave me money on my birth day and I decided to visit my grandparents in London." A simple little lie, I made it sound believable.

"Oh, I see now. Ok, have a pleasant trip." She waved me good bye.

Then I remember that I had my knife on my boot. So I hide it under my toilet bandage arm. As soon as I passed security they asked me about my arm. I told them I recently had a surgery and had metal plates put in.

Once again people believed my lies. I was getting good at them to; I just got my easy way out of the country.

Sitting in the plane I was anxiously waiting for it to take off. My head ache was getting worse by the minute and the damn plane was still on the ground. Once the fly attendance announced they were ready to take off, I could not be happier to leave Montana and the United Stated.

Once we were on air, my head exploded. The pain was unbearable, I felt as if there was a drum inside my head. I started to see them; I saw the black stops dancing in front of my eyes. I knew this was going to be a long sixteen hour trip.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading and please leave a review!_**

**]**


	4. Guiltiness

__

_**ok people another chapter! damn I have no life, 4 chapters in one day! lol.**__**I dont own Vampire Academy, only my made up characters and the fanfic. **_

_**Enjoy! =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**Dimitri's POV**_

That single tear falling down her cheek ripped my heart out.

I still love her with all my heart, but I could not bear myself to look at her after I made her my own personal blood whore. I love her, wanted her to be mine for a moment but then that changed when my Strigoi self decided to kill her.

When Lissa turned me, I could not help but to hate myself for what I've done to Rose. I did not understand why she still loves me when I made her suffer. I wanted to kill her but she still believed in me. Believed that I could surpass my fears and nightmares of what I once was.

I saw her run away from me; it should've been like this from the beginning. She might as well go back to the arms of Ivashkov; she can find happiness with him, as much as it hurts me to say this she will be happy with him.

I stayed where I was, I did want to go after her and tell her that I still loved her. I just couldn't live with myself after all the horrid thing I made her go through. I looked up to see the priest come to me; I noticed he still could not believe I was turned back to a Dhampir. I could tell for the way he spoke to me.

"My son, it is truly a miracle to have you back." He said in a soft voice.

"Father I do not deserve this." I said glancing at him and then I looked at my guards.

The priest knew that this was something more than just a talk. "My sons please give us a moment alone. You do not need to go far away if you want, but this is truly important to him." My guards agree, and walked over to stand in front of the church doors.

"I see that you are in peace in here. Just as that guardian who interrupted me, but the way she ran it was as if she saw death herself. Tell me son, did you truly intend to hurt her that way?" He was talking about Rose get away, I felt guilty for interrupting him. But then I realized what he just said: _'did you truly intend to hurt her that way?'_

"I know you care for her. I see it in your eyes, but I do not understand why hurt her when she can help you heal your wounds."

I was surprise to what he was telling me. Did he know about our relationship? Could he see that clearly I still love Rose with all my entire being?

"What are yo-"

"I do not need to know your entire background to know when someone cares about the other." He interrupted me. "I could see it in you two. Just because I am talking the word of the lord, does not mean I am not paying attention to my children." He suddenly touched my upper back gently and turned to me. "I could tell that you were hurt, but looking into her eyes some of that went away; she is your consort that you're looking for, she's the strength that you need. It is rare to see something like that nowadays, you two share something special and you are the one who is destroying it."

"I have to, it is for the best." I said guiltily.

"No, it does not have to be this way. You are not seeing what you are doing; you are hurting yourself and hurting her more. I saw the love in her eyes and you are destroying it by pushing more guilt in it. My son, I do not want see you two getting hurt."

"I can't father. I just can't."

"My son, all I am telling you is; love never dies. Even if you don't want to admit it yourself or to others, the love we feel for a special someone it is always going to be in our hearts. New people can come to your life and you might love them, but a love that is far more powerful than you can't control it is always going to stay and probably hunt you forever."

I didn't understand how he can see my relationship with Rose this clearly. He knew this, what only I and Rose knew about. He knew what I was feeling and what I was doing to myself and Rose. So I had to ask. "How do you know about this?"

"I once knew a couple like you two. He was a Moroi and she was his guardian, they had an attraction with each other that none of them knew how to stop it. Until finally they gave in and were together for years, but one day he disappeared no one knew where he was. Then he came back but he was not the same, apparently Strigoi took hold of him and make him do horrible things. When they both were together he told her he didn't love her anymore, it hurt her to hear those words coming from the man she love. She never gave in when he told her that, until one day. To hurt her he slept with another Dhampir woman, it killed her to see her only one love doing something like that. Days passed by and there was a Strigoi attack, she fought them and when she knew her beloved was in danger..." He paused. "She protected him with her body; she scarified herself to save him. She died in his arms. Days later in her funeral, he discovered she was going to have his child. He could not take it anymore and killed himself after her. Before he did such lamentable tragedy, he told me he wanted to be buried next to her. And so, to follow his last wish the three are resting in peace together."

I was out of words; this is really something similar to what I have with Roza.

"My son, what I am trying to say here is that bad things can happen at any time. Happiness does not come to our world the way we want it. We go through serious phases to gain our own happiness, and if you don't do anything to fix it. It'll be too late. That's why I want you to forgive yourself and let her help you, so you both can be happy. I've forgiven you for the things you done when you weren't yourself, it is time for you to do it yourself..."

I understood what he was saying, but…

"Father, she and I protect the same Moroi. We can't be together, I've promised Princess Dragomir I would protected her no matter the situation. If I give into Rose, I would not protect my charge but Rose. Also, Rose and the Princess share a bond together."

"You can work things out. Don't say 'you can't' when you haven't try." He said. He got on his feet and smiled down at me. "Well son I hope you think about this, don't hurt her any longer. Because she will never love anyone as much as she loves you, there is only one person in this world that no love can be compared, and I think you don't want to see her with another man who is not you." With his warm hands he touches the sides of my head. "Be with God my son, and think about the happiness you two can bring to each other's life. Forgive yourself and let her give you her strength." With that he walked away.

I stayed there for what seem hours and hours, until the guards came to collect me. I think they grew tired of being here at the church but this was the only place I could think clearly.

We were by the church stairs when we saw guardians giving orders and running. I didn't know what to do but the guardian inside of me knew something was bad.

Ewan Hart, one of my guardians who looked to be twenty-seven years old dark hair grey eyes, six-five feet and a hundred and twenty pounds. Wanted to know what was going on and to know if we all could help.

"Darrel what is going on? Why there is a commotion?" Ewan asked.

"There is a Strigoi attack. Three Strigoi try to get inside court, we interrogate them before we kill them and they told us seven more are coming. The thing is there is no sign of them." He glanced at me and started to look something in his jacket pockets. Then he took out a silver stake and handed to me. "You have to help us, you are now a guardian it's an orders from our superiors."

"What do you mean?" asked Ewan confused.

"A female Dhampir went outside the court. She hasn't come back yet. Guardian Galen let her go through the gates but she is not coming back."

"And who is this female guardian you speak of?" asked my other guardian, Ralph Maddox.

"Rosemary Hathaway."

Ewan and Ralph turned slowly at me. I knew deep in my heart that it was my fault; Rose going out the court walls was my fault. The way she ran off crying and heartbroken was one of the reasons she would leave the court.

_"If you don't do anything to fix it, it'll be too late…" _The words of the father echoed inside my head. "_Too late…"_

I prayed, I prayed to God in that moment that Rose would be okay. That she was alive and be inside the court, but something inside of me told me I was wrong that Rose was in danger and a whole formed right inside my heart leaving me all alone and scared for her life.

_"Lissa!"_

Lissa! Lissa was in danger and I knew that I was the only person who could protect her in this circumstances.

I ran to where the voice came from, I could see Lissa was inside the lobby with a Strigoi. She was up against the wall her feet not touching the floor at all. I could see that she tried to struggle but the Strigoi only harder his grip on her neck. I knew she would lose consciousness soon and if I approach the Strigoi he would kill Lissa instantly.

I need it a distraction first and take Lissa away from the Strigoi immediately.

_Think Belikov, think!_

I saw Christian from a far looking horrible at the Strigoi. Then I had it!

"Christian! Light up the Strigoi on fire. Only the back, don't harm the Princess. I will do the rest." I told him.

Immediately, fire was in the Strigoi's back before he could drop or kill Lissa I launched myself straight at them. I took Lissa in my arms and pushed the Strigoi away from us. I landed on the floor with Lissa on top of my body so she doesn't get hurt, I make us crawled a few feet away from the Strigoi.

"Christian, it's time to stop." I told him. The flames dim a little but his clothing was still on fire.

Christian came closer to us and hold Lissa, I moved from Lisa to stake the Strigoi. In his this state hi didn't out up much of a fight, he was trying to take his shirt off when I staked him. He did not realize until too late when I staked him, his eyes widen surprise when I drove the silver stake into his heart.

I could not help but wonder where Rose was, and if she was ok. She was outside the court, probably fighting for her life or worst.

___

* * *

_

**Thank you all for reading! Dont forget to Review please!**


	5. Need to know

_**Yet, another chapter for you my fellow readers. Hope you like it, and if you have any ideas or something pops out in your brains don't hesitate in reviewing or something. Good or bad they are welcome. =] so now you can enjoy the readying. Hope you like it!**_

_**I don't own the vampire academy only my made up characters and the fanfic. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lissa's POV**_

I was sitting in my room getting ready to meet Adrian, for our Spirit sessions.

Ever since my break up with Christian I've been a little over the edge of darkness. Adrian has seen this and Rose have sense it too, but I only could drown in my darkness because there was nothing I could do to make him forgive me from what Avery make me do. It wasn't my fault I was being compelled by her during Rose's absences, and I couldn't control that.

Every time I think about him my heart ached, I love him so much I would give up everything just to be with him. But people expected me to do this and I had to keep the Dragomir bloodline alive. As the last of my family this was really hard for me to do, there were so many things to take care of: meetings, paper work, negotiations, arguments in secrecy, it was a train wreck!

I was going on my way to the lobby when I saw him. His icy blue eyes pierced into me like the first day we made a small talked in the attic of the Academy. Then his eyes looked away from me, I looked down feeling hurt from his cold attitude when something was pining me hard on the wall.

I gave a loud scream realizing who and what was holding me. A Strigoi.

The Strigoi was holding me onto my neck, my breathing was closing and all I could think of was that I am going to die here. He was holding me with one hand and the other was claw-like ready to hit me with it and kill me instantly.

_Rose_. Where was Rose when I need her the most?

Tears build in my eyes, no air would enter my lungs and I could no longer struggle in his tight grip on my neck. My eyes started to close when I felt the darkness inside of me leave completely. I felt a huge relief when it left my body, I was darkness-free. But I couldn't do anything because this Strigoi was killing me and my eyes could no longer stayed open anymore and gave into the darkness.

"_Lissa!_"

That voice, that voice I knew so well was calling up to me. I open my eyes a little to see if I wasn't dreaming of him calling up to me.

As I open my eyes I saw fire in front of me, soon after that I was sent to the ground with another pair of strong arms protecting me from the impact. Thought that did not stopped from hurting. I look up to see Dimitri was the one holding me, and the Strigoi who was killing me was rolling on the floor burning.

I then, started coughing. My throat hurt a little and my arms too. Dimitri was taking me in a safe place, and went to _'kill'_ the Strigoi. My eyes water from the lack of oxygen and the itchiness I felt inside my throat, soon I was pulled into the arms of Christian. He asked me if I was ok, but I couldn't answer him back, so I tried nodding at him.

Dimitri came now and inspected my neck, probably to see if I was bitten or cut.

"You're going to bruise Lissa, but if you drink water right now it'll help you stop the coughing."

Ah! Water, I need some water right now!

"Lissa, are you okay?" Christian asked me, concerned washing all over his face.

I looked at him for a full minute, taking everything what just happen in. I almost died, my best friend wasn't here to protect me, my boy friend saved me and Dimitri the man I saved his life from the un-dead saved me too. Tears started to come down freely, why Rose wasn't here with me? Where was she?

"He tried to kill me." I said sobbing.

"Shhh. It's alright baby, I'm here now I won't let anything happen to you anymore." Christian said stroking my hair and pulling me into a hard hug. I looked up at him questionably. "I was a fool to be mad at you. I promise I won't let you go, I love you too much. I love you Lissa." He made me cry harder. And I hold onto him as if he was the only solid thing I could touch in this world.

I heard someone clear his throat. I look up to see it was Dimitri.

"Lissa, Rose is missing." He announced me.

I had no words for that. Here I was blaming Rose for no saving me when she was missing. I felt so guilty for thinking that she was a bad best friend. Maybe she was saving another person out there, but I was her charge. She was supposed to save me instead.

"How do you know she is missing? What happen?" I asked.

Dimitri looked away from me. However, not before I saw hurt in his eyes.

"She and I were in church, we had an argument and she ran off. The guardian at the door let her go out the court wards and she hasn't comeback since then."

"Oh my God…"

"The worst of all is that she might be in danger. There are Strigoi out there, and she's alone she can't defend herself with seven of them out there."

No, this can't be happening. This can't be happening at all! Rose should be fine here with me not missing or probably taken over by Strigoi. I just hope that Rose is fine. Whenever she is, she is fine.

"Come on Lissa. We have to take you to safety." said, Dimitri. Helping me on my feet with Christian. "Christian you and Lissa should go to your room and lock the doors."

"But, what about Rose? She is missing I can't go without knowing where she is!"

I know that something is wrong. I had that feeling that she was in trouble. But I didn't know why Rose would go outside the wards without telling me! I was frightened that she would leave me again. Because, she did this once for Dimitri and now, I don't know why she did it again. I knew deep in my heart that Rose wasn't coming back, but I just don't want to admit it. I just couldn't braze myself in knowing she left for unknown reasons. Though I was afraid that this time it was for the same reason she left the first time. _Dimitri_. If it is, I don't know how I would react to it. Especially Dimitri, I just didn't know how to.

* * *

_**Thanks to all of you who are reading! And thank you for the reviews! I get really excited when I have a review. Thank for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! LOL.**_

_**Oh. and if you see any mistake please let me know. I have bad spelling sorry -_-**_


	6. Macabre Discovery

_**Hey everyone! Im sorry for the late update. Tell me if you guys like it, also if I've done spelling errors let me know! Enjoy!**_

_**I dont own the Vampire Academy, only my made up characters and the plot. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dimitri's POV **_

Everything was chaos. Guardians give and followed orders, Morois kept running to safety. Gruesome, violent proceed which led to anguish, guardians kept shouting orders and a group were going to find Rose outside the Court wards.

"We can't risk our lives for a Guardian! Especially for one!" This guardian shouted. I think his name was Jean Paul.

"The Queen has order a rescue mission! The Princess Dragomir had asked her for it. And do not yell at me! I am in charge here and you'll do what I say!" shouted Ewan.

I believed that this guardian's full name was: Jean Paul Rousseau, he came from an Academy in France. No wonder he was sent here, he complained and rebelled too much.

"Dimitri, you were her mentor d you have any idea if she could have taken them by her own and probably survive?" Ewan asked making twenty-seven faces turned to me at the same time. I didn't like being watched by others but it's not like I'll go unnoticed any more, after what happen I can't have a normal life.

"She is strong, but she has limits. I think we shouldn't waste time and go." I now wanted to be with Rose for life. I didn't care what others think; I just wanted my Roza safe and sound in my arms. Ask her for her forgiveness and love her unconditionally for the rest of my life.

And so, we headed outside the wards we our stakes ready to fight. It took us a long time until we saw four dead bodies lying around in the floor. As we looked we came to a conclusion that Rose did fight them one by one. We could see the prints on the ground how the fight was, the struggle she had and their death. There was blood all round us and the bodies.

"Let's pray that she is alive. If not then, she has fallen." Ewan said.

"I see blood here! And a few broken twigs, it doesn't look like its Strigoi blood. I think she escaped, but I see more turbulence as if she was being pursuit!" Darrel shouted inspecting the trail Rose left behind.

"Let's follow it, and see where it takes us. I have a bad feeling about this…" Ewan shook his head; I knew what he was feeling I also had that feeling inside me.

We followed the never ending trail of blood Rose left behind us. I just imagine she was hurt and running for her life, running helplessly to get away from them!

What came to our view was inexplicable! Our eyes could not believe what we were seeing, even though after the rain the ground was still scarlet from all the blood that has been shed. And the three staked bodies.

"Oh God!" Jean Paul looked away. "This is sick! Truly SICK!"

Thought there was one body, one body we could not take our eyes off. One of the Strigoi was dismembered! Far from recognition, the limbs lay everywhere. More bizarrely still, it was revealed that the body had been expertly drained of the bloody dismembered torso…

Hours later, all the guardians gather together after inspecting the Royal court. Until we were making sure it was Strigoi-free, once we were done, we all were called up to the Thorne room. Queen Tatiana wanted to have a word with all the guardians.

Lord Charles was one member of the Royal court who looked up for the Queens Security and was in charge of all the guardians cases who then has to give word to the queen and she makes the final word.

"You all have gathered here because we have been under attack! You all should know that this was to be expected and it will happen more frequently now on. This was an attempt to assassinate our Queen Tatiana! Other than that, I want to know WHERE THE HELL IS GUARDIAN ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" He shouted to the heavens looking each and every one of us.

Ewan was the first to speak. "Sir we believe she was taken, when we inspected the outside grounds a guardian told us she went outside the court. And so we did a search but we only found seven Strigoi bodies already staked, with no sign of guardian Hathaway."

Lord Charles looked at Ewan as f he didn't believe what he was saying but when he glanced at others, he knew it was true. "Then we should thank her for saving the Queen." He said. "They came to kill Queen Tatiana, and Rose stopped the old and skillful Strigoi. Send word to her mother guardian Janie Hathaway and tell her about her loss, also the Princess Dragomir and Abe." He then turned to me. "Guardian Belikov, you have now resigned as a guardian. You will be guarding Princess Dragomir, as she requested before and we will assign another partner for you. Be thankful that you are giving another opportunity to be a guardian because the Queen has said so." He turned his back to me with no other word and dismissed us.

Once outside, Ewan walked up to me. "Damn I really, really don't like that man."

"I agree with you." I didn't like the guy at all.

"He can be an asshole all the time, but he gets me to my nerves when I hear him talk." He said annoyed, then he looked at my sadly. "I am going to send word to guardian Hathaway and Abe; I think you should tell the Princess. And then you could all come and gather around for her ceremony."

That was something I didn't want to look forward to, also telling Lissa that Rose was neither dead nor alive was going to be hard. If I only hadn't said those horrible words, Rose would have been here. I don't think Lissa was going to take this good at all.

I made my way to Lissa's room. I knocked on the door, Christian answer the door behind him Lissa was looking anxious, worry for Rose. She looked up at me; I couldn't say anything to her. The word didn't want to come out form my mouth, I simply shook my head. Tears sprung in her eyes, and cried. Christian holds her tight and he too looked affected by it.

"Lissa it was my fault." I said guiltily. "I told her some things that hurt her too deeply and she ran off."

"Why? Why would you tell her that? She loves you! She brought you back here!" she shouted at me.

"No she didn't, you did." I said.

"Are you _that_ stupid? All I did was to charm the stupid stake and stake you with it! It was her who never stopped loving you! It was her who left me in the Academy to look for you and free your soul! It was her who found out how to bring you back! She freed Victor for your sake!" _freed Victor? _Rose was behind Victor's jail break? "She almost died for you! And you did nothing but to hurt her, you hurt her heart too deeply by staying away and rejecting her! All she wanted was you! She wanted to be with you and loved you but you pushed her away! And now she is dead, you killed her!"

What she was saying was true. I did kill Rose.

_**

* * *

**_

_**R**__**ose's**__** POV**_

As the darkness inside of me loomed; in the ghostly darkness around me the warm musty smell of blood entered my nose, creating a sense of delight. Thick flesh was unsettled by my desire to do it over and over again. The feeling and smell of blood did nothing but to comfort me. With a pounding heart I slowly carried on forward, the need of being bathed with more flesh and blood with each time I advance I was getting into the veil of darkness that has taken over me. In my hand I held my large iron blade, the metal cool against my hand. Trepidation and excitement filled my heavy heart, as I kept on slicing his flesh. My insatiable hunger grew even worse, like a parasite eating me alive. I sniffed the air when a slightly breeze blew; the warm salty smell of blood had been replaced by something, darker and thrilling. My skin itched as I approached the blade and cut the flesh of the body, and my arms tingled with excitement as more blood poured onto me.

I slid the, large blade into the Strigoi heart; the rhythmic pounding of my heart filled my ears. I turned the blade cutting the heart in half as my entire body trembled.

I stood up; the warm blood slithered down my skin. I hated, but loved the taste and feeling of it. There were chunks of flesh spread around me and my clothes, blood was everywhere. I lay down next to the Strigoi body feeling satisfied, the blood sinking through my clothes. I closed my eyes and drifted into the black but soon the darkness faded and I was horrified for what I've done.

I opened my eyes.

That vision is something I see every time I close my eyes. It was a reminded of the monster I've become when I killed the seven Strigoi, and the little _'party'_ I had with one in particular.

That vision. That dreadful vision I have. A vision so unimaginably tormenting that I cannot even begin to describe the pain and the fear as to which it brings me. Unrelenting, it stalks me. Day and night, no matter the events of either the vision shall continue, as it always has. No matter how much I try not to remind me what kind of monster I am, I have never became accustom to its putrid, vile existence and possibly never will become accustom to it. I try to ignore it. Sometimes for days at a time: I will ignore it, and the feeling of sensing _them_. The Strigoi.

Over dark alleys, parks and even once a swamp I traversed through in order to find the haunting source of the monstrosity that has haunted my life for the past 3 days. I have tried many drastic measures in order to relieve myself of the torment. I have drowned myself in the horror that is the urge to kill Strigoi, but so far I haven't done anything in particular when I left the Royal court. I have pursued Strigoi of all dialects. I tried stunts that no men dare experience to kill and keep on killing what I've been born to do.

All my attempts, however, are heroic because I am the guardian of this Dhampir community. As no matter what I may do, the outcome is always the same. The very same vision of doing something dreadful as to slice a dead person and enjoy every second of it, that I had heard for the past three painful days continues to wreak havoc within my brain and soul. Thought mostly of my heart, has died since three or four days ago and I haven't heard a single heart beat of feelings in it, neither had I wanted to.

I have almost forgotten the meaning of the word _'feelings'_. To experience the ecstasy of being relieved of something so vile would only happen in my most vulnerable stage of teenage love and enhanced dreams that can be crush in a blink of an eye. Now that I understood completely what the foolishness of love was. It was annoying! That's what it was. Just the word, it hums mockingly at the back of my mind. It clouds my judgments, sends me off track, and distracts me from my day to day chores (killing Strigoi). I am never without the tragic noise. I have cut off all contact with the outside world. I do not communicate with other human beings as my actions and accusations are too great for the general public to comprehend. There is no one to tell me something is not wrong. But something _is_ wrong. Something is really wrong with me.

I ground the back of my teeth together and shifted uncomfortably in the front of my truck. Stakeouts were tedious enough nagging concerns over a crime that should never have happened in a Dhampir community. A family had been killed two days ago by Strigois-or so the rumors said. But then, this is a community full of Strigois and no one had done anything to stop the massacres, the family had been found in their apartment drain of blood and some broken necks. All evidence pointed to a Strigois attack. A _recent_ massacre.

And where had the Europe Court been for the last couple of years when the attacks started to happen? How had known that there was another court in Europe? I sure didn't when a Dhampir told me about it. This Europe Court (or The Empire of Eura) was in charge of all the academy's and Dhampirs communities in the European continents of the world and was located here in London.

I rubbed my hands together making the friction give me warmth to my cold hands. The December morning (day time to vampires and night time to humans) was brisker than average thanks to the cold front that had dumped several inches of snow overnight. Raising my camera with its telephoto lens to the open truck window- a necessity for a clear view despite the frigid temperature- I focused on the front door, then the buildings around me, of what was all the community I've been protecting. Still no activity. And no sign of any Strigoi lurking.

When a woman steeped out of the front door to dust off a rug, I lifted the camera again. I snapped a few shots because I need it a full profile of the people who lived here. In case if some is murder or missing I know who they are and what they look like. I clicked a few good shots, just because, as my thoughts mulled the latest hit the Strigois had taken.

_Click-click. _

I instantly froze as the pumping sound of a shot gun filtered into the open truck window.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing spying?" a low voice growled.

I turned slowly.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! please leave a comment_. =]**


	7. Confrontation

_**I dont own Vampire Academy, only the plot to this fanfiction and my made up characters! lol. **_

_**Hope you enjoy it =]**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rose's POV**_

I turned slowly, hands up, and stared down the barrel of a Remington 870. Silently I cursed the distraction of my thoughts that had allowed this armed human man approach my truck without me noticing. That kind of inattention could get me killed. An unsettling thought when the Strigoi will kill again.

I took a slow breath and belied the speed of my thoughts as I analyzed the best way to diffuse this situation. "Is that a Wingmaster?"

The armed human lowered the muzzle an inch or so to narrow a curious gaze on me. "Yeah."

I smiled. "Man, I've been waiting to buy a Wingmaster for some time now. Remington sure knows how to build a beauty of a shot gun, don't they?"

The human hesitate then snarled, "I asked you who the hell you were! What are you doing out here?"

Right then, my pulse kicked. The last thing I needed was an irate human with a twitchy trigger blasting a hole in my truck- or my head. Palms out in a conciliatory gesture, I tried again to calm the man. "If you'll put the gun down, we'll talk. I don't want any trouble."

The human shifted his weight nervously. "Get out of the bloody truck."

_Hell_. If I got myself killed, who'd save the entire Dhampir community form the Strigoi? And how Lissa will cope without my existing? She'll go crazy! I gritted my teeth. Screw up like this weren't like me. Proof positive that I needed to get the disarray of my private life in order before I could be effective for my clients and my people.

I nodded at his complement before I reached down to open the driver's door of my truck. As I stepped down from the cab, I resisted the urge to stretch my stiff muscles. Better not give the jittery human any reason to shoot. As I slid out of the truck, I pulled my identification wallet out of my pocket and flipped it open.

If people didn't look too closely, '_my private-investigation license'_ looked pretty intimidating. Of course it was a fake one. But he didn't know that.

"I'm Ana Vladimir, and I am here on official business." The vague statement usually made people think I meant _police_ business, which won their cooperation.

The human looked skeptical. He wouldn't be bluffed. "What kind of official business?"

I wasn't about to show my hand until I could determine whether the human was likely to report to the people in the neighborhood and the Strigois would know that they are being watched. If the Strigoi knew about my surveillance operation I am good as dead!

"Lower the gun and we'll talk."

The human tensed. "I'm giving orders here, girly. You've been sitting out here on my property for hours, and I want to know why. Now!"

Technically the road wasn't his property, but I didn't feel quibbling over that point was wise, given the man's mood. And his weapon.

My only priority was getting the shotgun barrel out of my face. I was already plotting my next move as I asked, "We had reports of some suspicion activity at your neighbors' house. When was the last time you was a group of people get in and out?"

"Group of people? What kind of suspicious-?"

I made my move.

While the human's attention was focused on answering the baited question, I swept my arm up, knocking the shotgun away from my face, then followed through by grabbing the gun by the barrel and yanking it from the startled human's grip.

"Hey!" the human shouted.

I tossed the weapon in the front of my seat of my truck and slammed the door. "I asked you to lower your gun back once you answer _my_ questions."

The human stepped closer, glowering, thought he was tall I could take him down. "You sonofa-"

"Answer the question!" I barked, seizing the upper hand. I narrow my glared to the tall human letting him know I have all control over him. "When was the last time you saw a group of people get together?"

The human's Adam's apple bobbed. "Yesterday."

"What were they doing?"

The human shrugged. "Nothing. Just got together, having fun or it seem like a party."

"A party?"

The human gave me a _no-shit-Sherlock_ look. "Yeah a party. Like music blasting out loud, people shouting for fun, and it finished late at night. Why?"

I kept my expression blank, although I sensed the human could prove a wealth of information. The sooner I finished the Strigoi the better. So the Dhampir community could live at peace once again. "Do they do this often?"

The human nodded. "Yes, almost every day. It is really annoying, the music and the shouting. They won't let my wife and I sleep."

I catalogued the information, then hooked my thumbs in my jeans pockets. "Ever seen them do soothing else than party?"

The human snorted. "There law against that?"

"No. but I think it's not good for a neighbor to party every day. Have you field for complain?"

"No. None of the other neighbors have done it. And I don't want to get on those people bad side."

To keep the Strigoi neighbor off balance, I asked, "You ever seen a black van parked or any other car parked in front of your neighbor's house?"

The human took a step back and squinted at me with deep creases in his brows. Lowering his voice, the human asked. "Are they dealing drugs?"

Deflecting the question and turn it to my advantage. "Why? Have you seen evidence?"

The man folded his arms over his chest and frowned down at me. "Well one of them did buy a nice car a couple of week ago. My wife and I were puzzling over how he afforded it, what with the economy being the way it is and all." He shook his head, his scowl darkening. "Are you telling me they are drug dealers?"

I raised a palm, keeping my expression neutral and professional. I'd feed the man paranoia without outright lying if it would get me the information I needed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. My investigation isn't finished." I glanced meaningfully towards the Strigoi property. "I don't hear any music or partying of any sort right now. Do you have any idea if they have gone out?"

The man lifted one shoulder. "Can't say for sure. But I think I heard cars heading down the road a couple of hours before you came."

I blew out a deep breath that clouded in front of me in the chilly air. "So they still are doing what they want…"

The man looked at me confused. "What they want? Did those people got in trouble once again? Like last time, when a group of strangers came and almost burned the house down?"

_Bingo_.

"Last time?" I eyed the man carefully. "Are you sure it was a group of people?"

"Yes." The man glared directly to the house. "I hate trouble makers."

"If you knew you neighbor was in this type of situation would you do anything to get them out of this community?"

"Damn straight. I want my family safe, this is a nice place to live and I have the house of my dreams. I would do anything to save the community from the dangerous criminals." He said jerking a nod.

I turned and took the shot gun out of my truck. I handed it back to the human. "Thank you for your collaboration sir. And just stay away from these people, don't get involve with them. Live it to me, and I might actually save this place for good."

He gave me a gloating grin. "Please do, everyone wants them out. But no one has the guts."

I went inside my truck, turned on the engine, "I do." I said before driving off.

* * *

**please review, I need to know if you guys like it. =]**


	8. Proffessional Assassin

_**Another thrilling chapter you you! hope you guys like it!**_

_**I dont won Vampire Academy. Only my made up characters and the plot to this fanfic. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rose's POV**_

If someone intends to kill you, they'll probably succeed. No matter how many security measures you take – bodyguards, bulletproof vests, armored cars, knifes, shotguns, Katana swords, hand guns – there's always a way. And when it comes to professionals killers, those ways are countless. The best assassins are creative artists of death, which is why I do this type of work.

I've never failed. If I take a contract or do it for the fun of it, I make the kill – one hundred percent reliability. A botched attempt can turn your client into a target or someone who you must protect with your life or because you don't want them to suffer. Reputation in my world is everything. It's how a Dhampir earns his or her name, and keeps it and stays in top.

Creative, reliable, and cold-blooded. Emotion is the last thing an assassin needs when they're at work, including both anger and pleasure. But I am entitled to take pride in a job well done. That can never include shooting sheep in a pen. I am skilled, and only take on the predators.

I've killed fifthteen of them tonight. The same Strigoi group I've been spying on for the last two days, thanks to the human I found their other little hide away. With my K Bar Knife already loosely held in my right hand I sprang at the Strigoi. My gloved left hand clamped over his mouth and with all my strength I yanked his head back exposing his neck. Simultaneously, in one practiced motion the K Bar Knife slashed across his exposed flesh actually decapitating him. Air bubbles gurgled in his throat as his life force spewed five feet into the air from the severed arteries. Dark red blood, like a surging crimson tide evaporated into the darkness and sticky droplets of his blood clung to the surrounding foliage. The Struggle was brief as it was violent. One does not hesitate once you have you chosen pray in your hands and not kill it. I dropped the body to the ground, thankfully none of the other two knows that they are the last ones standing form their little group. I was covered in blood which they should have known by now, but they were too intent on killing those blood whores, who at the moment they were feeding. Now it was time to change weapons. I took out my black MP- 153 Practical shotgun, aiming for their heads shots and fired off four rounds in a rapid succession – two each. All four bullets found their head marks. The full force of the shot blew their heads off and they both lift off their feet falling backwards. I went over and checked their bodies to confirm they were literally dead. The full load, hollow point metal jacketed bullets had done their job blowing away all the back of their skulls. No brains or the cranium was left, neither the upper part of their face. Their faces had been destroyed from the impact. Large pools of blood and guts were soaking into the ceramic floor. Not a pretty sight for a faint hear or a weak stomach. I've seen worst.

My job here is done. I took all the Strigoi who have brought terror to this Dhampir community. There were still some in hiding and I had to look for them. This wasn't over until this place is free from Strigoi. I will not rest, until I feel safe and the people who live here. I had blood all over me, but I didn't care.

Going straight to my truck, I went home and removed all my hunting gear and put away all my weapons. All of my weapons are meticulously maintained and always loaded. I can never afford for a gun to jam. I headed to the bathroom to clean up with the lights off.

I needed a drink.

Rapidly I discarded the blood soaked clothes and threw them into the bathtub. I then washed off the blood and put on clean clothes. The next stop was the kitchen where I retrieved a glass tumbler from a shelf, opened the freezer door of the door, the wine cooler and filled my glass with Vodka, added a touch of Kahlua, and some ice, took a long swallow and headed back to my favorite over-stuffed chair.

I reached for the satellite phone, since cell phones reception in this area are not safe I dialed the number that is etched into my brain, a number I had called too many times since my arrival to London.

As always, it was answered on the first ring. The voices have changed over the days but not the same mechanical yes. Not even a hello. I kept it brief as I had been first instructed to do for the past few days. "Eight-teen, all dead in a bodega" I said. Click went the other end of the phone. I have never known whom or where I am calling. I just know that the number is answer twenty-four hours a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year. They always knew where to find the body without a proper address. So, I settled back in my chair with my drink and waited for their arrival and my payment.

Once again my mid was wandering and was reminiscing as to why I let myself be in this type of situation in the first place. I would have never thought that my life would turn this way at all. Once I got here in London I was a living dead girl walking aimlessly the streets. I had no food for seventy-two hours the least neither sleep. My head hurt like hell because of the effects of being a shadow kiss. While walking I could see the ghost trying to touch me or take me with them, I seriously didn't know where I was going. I had been walking for hours until I was knocked out, I turned and saw myself against two Strigoi. I tackled down the cold hard floor but I fought back with all the strength I could mustered, once I got them off me I knew nothing would save me. So I had no choice than to take off Oksana's ring. Once I took the ring off the ghost appeared and distracted the Strigois for me. I took that as an advantage and stake them. I didn't know someone was watching until I felt myself fall to the floor. Then I knew someone was holding me and trying for me to gain consciousness. But I couldn't I was exhausted and wanted to die. That's when I lost the ring, during that fight. I woke up in a nice five star hotel room; a man was at the end of my bed looking intently at me. I noticed that I had no headache which it was weird because I didn't have my ring and I was in a hotel. A Dhampir man explained to me that this was one of the most dangerous Dhampir communities of the world. "I saw how you took down those monsters… It's impressive! How about I give you a roof to live, a car, and clothing if you work for me? If you kill and clean up this community I will pay you fifteen grand for each head you annihilate… And you may leave when you wish, but I would like you to kill most of them so they could know what fear is... I just don't want them killing or hurting my people in my territory!" I mean fifteen grand for a head? I am rich as hell! Of course, I did take the offer it was too good to let it pass. Also for further investigation and not to be question by people I had a fake name to go by. I had no idea what names I should choose so I decided to adopt Shadow kiss Anna and spirit user Vladimir; Anna Vladimir. I have killed too many with that name, no one knew it was me because I took precautions; like not to show my face and always wear a ninja face mask, a bigger jacket and different types of weapons. My boss was impress that I actually have endure this long, because others have die on their first try. I was shock myself too, but then again no one is the same and works for the rules.

Within ninety minutes, the distinctive sound of helicopters blades through the night sky was audible in the distance. I turned the lights on in my house and went out the front porch and waited for his arrival. I watched and listened as the sound of the approaching craft grew louder and louder.

Soon it was in sight, flying night light on, pontoon landing gear equipped and finally the chopper made a perfect landing in the water at the edge of the dock. The engine was turned off and the noise levels started to subside. Three Dhampir men excited the craft ducking down under the slowing chopper blades. The pilot tied off the mooring lines, staying put, with the other two cautiously entering the field. They then stopped insuring I got a good look at them before continuing their slow approach. One of them was carrying at shiny suitcase where it was my two hundred-seventy thousand pounds. The other Dhampir was carrying a large bottle of Stolichnaya Vodka. Am I getting that bad now they are making doubly sure before approaching me was a flittering thought. However, as a gift, a bottle of my favorite Vodka is always appreciate and enjoyed. I started to relax a little bit.

As the approaching trio was half-way through my house I couldn't help to notice my boss. I got out of the house and slowly not drawing any attention I extended my hand to him.

"Well if it isn't my favorite guardian!" he said ignoring the hand and embracing me into a bear hug.

"Yes sir."

"Oh, Anna. You know you are the best in the world. To kill eight-teen Strigoi in one night under three hours, that's impressive! You never fail to surprise me!" He called me by my fake name. Though, I knew he knew my real name, he must have done a background check before knowing who I was and ask me to be his assassin. "As I always promised here is your money for the heads you've killed." He said signaling one off his guardians to hand me the suitcase. "They are following you. They have been hot on your trail since you started."

"I know. That is why they'll never catch up with me." I knew they were following me. The Empire of Eura, dark hunters.

They were men and women, who lived by hunting and killing Strigoi, they are the ones who were sent for special rescue missions through the whole world. They were the best of the best, better than my mothers and their reputation had been known in the vampire world. They only thing was they never give their real names, they went by nick names. They were only called when duty calls and their only one priority was the security of the most powerful Morois. The Queen and the leader of the Empire of Eura.

And now they wanted to take me, because I've cause too much trouble for them. Maybe they were jealous or mad that I've taken their job. But why would they let the Strigoi do what they wanted for so long? It was their fault to let this go any further.

"Be careful darling, I don't want to lose you but then you are free to make your own decisions. If the Dark Hunters ever get to you let me know. I could send a good word for you I kind of know their leader, but can't say anything of it."

"Thank you sir." I was taken back. I knew he didn't like the Dark Hunters because they have done nothing when the community was in danger.

"I know if you join the Dark Hunters everything will change. You are capable of it, and you'll feel happier joining them. I know it would. You were born to do greatness in this world, and we haven't seen anything yet."

He was right. One of the things that the Dark Hunters had that the Guardians' longed for was freedom. They were free to choose their life. Something I craved for myself which I didnt have, yet.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Please review. I need to know if you like my F.F._**


	9. Crossroads

_**Unknown POV**_

"Dead Strigoi? You mean there is someone in England who is killing _more_ than us?" Cezar looked up with wide eyes at his friend Marcus.

"Yes, there is! It's a guardian who has been killing Strigoi or they say is an assassin too. Anyway, the only witness says that this Dhampir is like none other. This is rubbish, all the Dhampir community are feeling safe now- which I don't blame them- but it's turning into an urban legend. Not only _this_ man is taking our job, but also _ruining_ our reputation!" Each word was spoken slowly and deliberately, amplified through powerful jealousy.

"I hear that, that Dhampir community is a Strigoi-infested area. And how do you know it's a man? It could be a woman for all you know." Cezar knew what people were capable of.

"Yes and now almost all the Strigoi have died! The European Court doesn't know how to cover it, the queen wants explanations but none can because they know it wasn't us." Cezar didn't like seeing Marcus all worked up. He was too annoying to be with, especially knowing that someone was ruining his reputation. "Everyone in the world knows that place is an exterritorial zone! That Dhampir must be _MADD_ to be killing all of them."

"Does our lady know about this? I mean, if this Dhampir is killing alone than it's a good fighter. We should ask that person to join us." It was just a random thought, Cezar never would have thought about it.

"We've been following him. He is impressive, really fast, not that strong but makes a kill within seconds. He doesn't only use a silver stake, no. He uses other weapons too, is a rear and sloppy way to kill a Strigoi but its effective."

"Our lady knows of this?" Everything we do around the courts grounds we must informed to our superiors.

"She does know about the Dhampir, but she doesn't know we have been following him."

"You are stupid for not informing your whereabouts." It was mandatory for the Dark hunter to informed everyday's activity.

"Which is why we are going to meet her now" Marcus said.

Wait? Now! Cezar didn't want to be involved into this. No. He just wanted to do his paper work as the leader of the seven division organizations of the Empire of Eura and rest for the night.

_**Rose's POV **_

The icy fingers of winter were working their way beneath my clothing, attempting to infiltrate to my core and distract me from the duty I had been born to perform. I drew my pea-coat tighter, my stakes and guns tight. My leather gloves warded off the worst of the cold but still my fingers ached from the chill.

The snow had begun to fall only hours before. Flakes drifted down towards me, bright like tiny crystals against the night sky. Any other time it would have looked beautiful, but not tonight.

I stood in the shadows of an alley way, rubbing my gloved hands together. The hood and the face mask concealed my hair and threw my features into darkness, just as I preferred it. Music from the pub behind me resonated through the brick wall, creating a constant hum within my chest. I glanced back the way I had come, past the yellow skip, which was half full with left over building debris, and the many bins overflowing with discarded waste. Luckily, due to the extreme cold, the smell of rotting food was a minimum. From what I had seen there had been no tramps nestled beneath their makeshift newspaper bedding in this alley way.

Good. No one to witness what was about to happen.

I glanced at my watch. 1:57Am. this was taking longer than I had anticipated. I had other business to attend and I need this to be over. Not that I was in rush to get home. There was no one for me to go, no; the only person who will care about me is when I have finished my job here tonight. I sighted, pushing the weak thoughts deep into the depth of an already saturated mind, and slipped my hand inside my jacket pocket to feel the familiar cold, hard edge of my silver stake. Sheathed in a pouch on my hip was my katana sword, sharpened and ready to fight. Good. Everything was where I liked it, where it was easy to access should my prey come at me quickly.

I watched as the fire exit at the back of the pub flew open and slammed against the outside wall, laughter followed and grew louder as a man and a woman came into stumbling through the door, groping and fumbling with each other's clothing. I faded further back into the shadows; make it difficult for anyone to notice me, my eyes narrowed on the two drunken figures. The man pushed the woman against the brick wall, as if it anticipated what was to happen next. His right hand began working over her breast, his left pinning her arms up above her head. Beads of sweat glistened on his face, caught by the meager street lighting. The woman was moaning theatrically as the man kissed her drunkenly, his mouth barely finding hers and her black hair falling from its ponytail, cascading about her shoulders.

"_At any moment now_" I thought watching with a mixture of amusement and disgust.

The man moved his head to kiss and lick the woman's throat.

"_At any second now_" I thought, poised ready to attack, my fingers twitching, ready for the kill.

The woman's face changed from ecstasy to a blank look of indifference and then her eyes flashed that red shine of hunger and she stared down at the man's exposed neck. Opening her mouth wide, with lips curled back in what could only be described as a silent snarl, revealed the surreal and terrifying of unusually Strigoi fangs.

Seeing the obvious cue, I made my way from the shadows drawing my K-bar knife from its sheath and threw it towards the _lovely_ pair. It met its mark expertly pinning the woman's chest against the wooden frame door. Letting out a scream she began pawing manically at the silver knife trying to free her as blood poured from the wound. The man staggered back, his mind hazed from the compulsion and the drinks ad down he went meeting the cold floor passed out.

"What the?" the woman screamed tugging and scratching at my knife, seemingly it was impossible for her to remove it by herself. "Release me! Or you will suffer before I kill you. _I will kill you_!"

I smirked at her before replying: "Is that so?" I pushed back my hood and watched with satisfaction as recognition entered her eyes. "I take you _know_ who I am?" I said returning my hood to its previous position. Though, she still couldn't identify me because I had on the face mask. With she could only see my eyes.

"_You_!" the Strigoi's mouth fell open and her red eyes redistricted fear, for the first time in her life. "You are the one who has been killing my kind! You are that mysterious _guardian_ everyone's is talking about. It's _because_ of you no one wants to go out!"

"I'll take that as a yes". I peered down at my kill, shaking my head and turning to the human who was in the floor unconscious. "It seems your taste it's not that bad. But I know you could do better."

"They _all_ taste the same from the inside" she hissed sadistically. "But you wouldn't know that. If you were one of us, you might like it."

I stormed up to her and dragged out the knife from her chest and hold my katana against her throat.

She began to chuckle. "That won't kill me silly girl! You need a stake. I thought you were the best at this, but I see you are just a phony."

"You are forgetting that I do _not_ only kill with silver stakes. I kill with _anything_ that is on my hands, and the sword is my specialty, as well my guns. I thought you knew me better but I see I have to leave my signature for the ones who are going to die soon." I said in delight.

"_Go to hell!"_ she hissed with rage.

"Right after you…" in a quick flash I dogged my sword in her neck. Swing it a little to the left and right. Off came the head of the Strigoi.

I wiped my sword against her party clothes. I turned around to leave but something about the atmosphere was off. That's when I knew I was not alone. Someone was here, witness my kill. I pretended that I hadn't noticed just to full them. I hope they were stupid enough for me to fool them, but they were they Empire of Eura warriors and their reputation said everything about them.

They were the best of the best, the ultimate most dangerous warriors of the world. If I thought Dimitri and my mother were bad asses I was wrong. This people were they ultimate bad ass, which intrigued me to join and feel a little envious because they have freedom. Meaning they could quit their charges and still work for both courts as guardian or Warriors in a different category.

They drop from the roof top one landing in front in me and the other behind me. Hmnn, they only send two of them. I expected for more of them to come. Say like; seven or twenty? But no… only two.

"You have ruined our reputation! Do you not know that you have killed on royal property?" said the one in front. Against the light, he was pale, but I could identify him as a Dhampir. He had golden blond hair, emerald eyes, and boyish looks, which made him, look about my age or so. He was not as tall as he sounded to be, I assumed him to be five-eight with a muscular body.

"_Ripper_ shut up. This person only killed the Strigoi in this community and succeeded. I told you not to be jealous." The one behind me retorted. There was something about his voice he really didn't want to be here. I turned around. The soft street light was coming from behind him but I had an impression of dark hair, angular features, a strong jaw shadowed with several days of stubble. The exact opposite of _Ripper's_, golden-boy good looks, I thought with a shiver. Compelling rather than handsome. "I apologize of my comrades' bad behavior; he usually doesn't act this way. His only irritated because everyone is praising you."

"_Hades_! I can't let this go on. You don't know how many Strigoi this amateur has killed!"

"This _amateur_ has a name! Who walks this earth like a living person, _Ripper_." I hissed.

"You're a woman?" _Ripper_ boy shouted. Clearly he didn't know I was a female, a female who has killed far more Strigoi than the royal court guardians. If they try to distract me with this two talking they were dead wrong. I noticed another Dark Hunter was at the roof of the building. When he noticed me looking up, he knew it was inevitable to stay hidden. So, he jumped down.

"_Ripper_, don't be surprised if a woman is ruining your reputation. I think it's hot for a woman to be deadly. We are all warriors and male, show some respect to the lady."

"_Frucissiere_ stay out of this!_"_ That's when I knew that this _Frucissiere_ was a warrior Moroi. A Spirit user warrior. For starters, he looked in his mid twenties; he was tall, over six feet and every inch of his body exuded menace, from the hard, muscular body to the imperious beauty of his face. Yet he was a sensationally attractive Moroi male, blessed with perfect bone structure and the sort of presence that would made women spin round in their tracks to get a second look. Ever since my Dimitri refused me, I considered myself immune to all that raw, sensual appeal. However, for me, the gray eyes were crystal clear and the wide, sexy mouth carried an underlying cruelty that was like a force field around him. Just pure Sexy Moroi totally different than Dimitri or Adrian.

"_Ripper_ I told you not to come to conclusions about her. Remember I told that this person could be a man or a woman" he turned to me, "I really am sorry for his behavior, I apologized deeply." He bowed to me. "_Frucissiere_ what in the world are you doing here?"

"Captain, let's get on with it. Besides I was bored, and secretly I've been following her for a while, with _Ripper_."

I hold my word, ready for any attack. That's when I knew we were not going to be alone. The familiar nausea came at me, the Strigoi have finally come to take their revenge on me.

"Behind you _Hades_!" I shouted and in a second I decapitated the Strigoi who was going to kill the Warrior.

"_BLOODY HELL_!" Ripper shouted. I knew he didn't see me moved. All he saw was; me standing in front of him, and the second after I said the words I was a few feet behind _Hades_. "How'd you got there? What just happened?"

"If you don't know what just happened, you shouldn't call yourself a warrior." I hissed. "If you are so distracted to know that we are surrounded by Strigois you have no _right_ being a warrior." I made my way to kill my pray in a matter of second. I lashed my sword through many Strigoi heads, and never missed my mark. Now it was one of those times where I could do such things as a shadow kissed. For a few minutes I let my walls go down and distract as many Strigoi as I could, while taking the advantage in killing those who were surprised to see my little friends. So far I've killed forty-four, and counting. While the so call "warriors" did nothing but look around helplessly, not knowing what to do or how to react from my fighting skills.


	10. Captive

_**Rose's**_ _**POV**_

I have faced death countless of time, I saved Dimitri, took care of Lissa, and saved the Queen, but never with this odds. I fought with all my strength, my katana and I became one. We only thought of the point in killing what it's not alive, in a point I didn't know if I was able to comeback from the rage I've been drowning. The hate and adrenaline came back every time I fought them; it was never easy to keep track of my kills once I was deeply into the fight. It was something I was doing lately, but I knew this was wrong, maybe it was because I consumed too much of Lissa's darkness to myself. I have to make sure I survived to keep killing Strigoi. It has become my profession and my personal interest.

"Stop _fighting_!" the words were clear and angry. "Or they will die."

I stopped my sword half-way for killing the Strigoi who was on his knees. Damn if it wasn't for these _warriors_ I would have deal with them myself. That is why I did this job alone, so wouldn't have to worry to save or lookout for anyone.

I tsked, annoyed because they couldn't handle themselves right now.

I turned around and find the, three warriors on their knees, arms spread and a Strigoi was holding their heads, ready to break their necks. I had a flash of déjà vu, when Manson was killed. _No_! I can't be distracted under these circumstances. I didn't have enough time to make a smart-ass remark because I was attacked from behind and I was consumed into darkness…

My head was killing me! And I felt something sticky trailing down my back, which I came into a conclusion that it was my blood wasting. A critic odor burned my lungs, conforming that gasoline shrouded the rock walls, the high ceiling and dirt floor of the underground prison. It was the stench of my worst immortal enemies.

I still couldn't believe that I was in this situation, again! Being caught by Strigois, it was a not what I had in mind. But luckily it wasn't just me. The warriors had been hauled into the same dungeon I was in. Rage and annoyance was chewing my insides. But I had to push it down, knowing it wouldn't do anything except weaken me more. And right now I needed my full senses and bearings.

Peeking carefully from beneath my lowered lashes so that no one would know I was awake, I took in the other three captives- _the warriors_- also held upright by ropes. Unlike me, I was held my chains.

A human would be blind in this black hole, but my vision wasn't the greatest either like a Moroi. Naturally I could make out the shape of each warrior, and the cave. They had nothing but their jeans, beaten in some places. Completely still, they hadn't made a sound since. Arms outstretched and legs spread apart, they made no sound whatsoever about making a breakout.

I believed the Moroi warrior in the middle of the three, struggle from the tight rope on his wrist. Just like me, my cuffs were rusty and I felt some sharp pins against my wrist, if I wasn't mistaken I think they were bleeding.

Being imprisoned with three warriors would normally fill me with hope to escape because we could come up with a plan and combine our skills. We have one chance if we come up with some plan, but I am not going to be the one who will talk first. I don't want them to think I was a helpless girl.

Never in this life.

"Anyone know who called for this delightful little meeting?" The youngest of the three grumble, if I wasn't mistaken I think he was _The_ _Ripper_. He straightened his shoulders as if that would make his arms ache less, but the board of his shoulders was nice built. Bad, wicked and-handsome-black haired warrior next to the Moroi, with an athletically cut body that James Bond would envy. Now in a close distance, I could make out his face more clearly, I'd put him in his early twenties and at close to six foot three.

"Introductions appear necessary then . . . I suppose I shall have to open. The three of us are warriors form the Empire of Eura. I am Captain and Commander of the first division, head and leader of the Everto do Novus Ordo Clan and the Guardian Society. Cezar Phyre, Aka: _Hades_; Next to me is Captain Marcus Theron of the second division, lieutenant of the Everto do Novus Ordo Clan and the guardian Society, Aka: _The_ _Ripper_; last but not least, is Vincent Morter, aka: _Frucissiere_. Captain of the third division, Commanding Officer of the Everto do Novus Ordo Clan and the Guardian Society. And you are?"

I fought a smirk over the man's dry tone and well-honed nonchalance. I'd never met an Empire of Eura warrior-or man- who wasn't alpha to the core. But I had no intention of jumping in first to answer after knowing their positions in this secret society.

"Two Dhampirs and a Moroi." My gaze walked up and down their forms.

"Yes." Cezar cleared his throat.

I lashed a look at the Moroi warrior; he shifted his head to my direction. "From our last meeting we found out you are a woman who kills Strigoi. It is amazing how skillful you are, I've never seen anyone move that fast in my life."

When I didn't pick up the conversation thread, Cezar asked, "And you would be?"

"Pissed off." I opened my eyes all the way, and look them in the eye. Being in front of them, all chain up against the wall wasn't something I had in mind in meeting a warrior. Not when I was wearing a black tank-top, dank jeans, and my boots. I had more of a moderate encounter with them, not like this.

Marcus smirked. "Love the name, darling. Should I refer to you as simply Cup cake?"

I ignore his sarcasm. "I am Anna Vladimir. A nomad Guardian no title of any sort, I am hired assassin and hunter to kill Strigoi; I have my promise mark and already graduated from an Academy. That's all I'm saying so deal with it."

"Hmnn, I do not know what is a lie and the truth. But you are not being completely honest with us. If you weren't in front of us, and if I wasn't paying attention to your aura I would have miss that." Of course, that Vincent knew I wasn't saying the truth. Damn spirit users.

"I prefer to keep my identity in secret for personal reasons, if you don't mind. Anna is not the name I was born, but it's the name I am known for a while."

"I see." Cezar frowned. "So tonight you were hired to kill a Strigoi, and we interrupt your work."

When I didn't say anything Cezar chuckled in a humorless way that brushed a ripple of unease across my skin. "Listen, sweetheart. We might have another couple of hours, or we might only have a couple of minutes. The Strigoi don't ransom."

"I've been in this type of situation. I can handle this, I know the Strigoi would feed off one of us and that would make it complicated to get out of here alive. They either, will go to the Moroi or me, or one of the Dhampirs and wait for the Moroi to be awakened. And there's not going to be anyone who might save us this time. I now you think we join up and help us find a way out of here, or prepare for the worst death we can imagine."

"I quite agree love," Vincent added. "I can understand your resistance to trust any of us after we drag you and ourselves in this trap. It is quite humiliating for us to be here, and I am not talking to ourselves, but also your reputation."

He was right; I would have to give him credit for it. If we didn't come up with a plan soon, it would be: Casket Time . . .

"Anyone got a plan?" Marcus insisted.

"Working on it." said Cezar. "We are losing strength. Vincent has to feed, Marcus and I are bloody beaten and our body aches. She is losing more blood by the minute and getting weaker. We all are in a bad shape, and we have to prepare ourselves for when the Strigoi will come. We must strike soon while we're still capable of battling."

Marcus looked around the cave. "You have an idea how many we have to fight to get out?"

"Best I can tell I sense more than twenty."

"Ok, I know you are a Moroi, and a Spirit user. But what do you mean: 'I can sense'." This was news to me.

"Oh, so you are familiar to the Spirit users. I knew you knew something about it, in our meeting at the ally."

"I'm quite aware of the powers of a Spirit user. I've seen them, but tell me; what else of: seeing auras, strong compulsion, dream walking, and healing, you can do?"

"I've never done the dream walking you speak of, but I can do a mind lock, telekinesis and telepath."

I had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean by mind lock?"

"I can reach into anyone's mind, lock into their brain waves and see through their eyes. I can guide them or command them, almost like compulsion, but I can do it without looking straight to their eyes with multiple people at the same time. They can't have control over their bodies, until I let them."

Ok, now I'm paranoid. I don't want this Moroi to use me as a puppet, and make me tell him my whole life story. This is the person I should be miles away, or countries away.

"Don't worry love; I wouldn't do that to you again. I tried to do it at the ally, but I had a hard time. I couldn't access into your brain waves, somehow they were hidden from me. And which is why I didn't sense the Strigoi coming to us, I was distracted and frustrated because I couldn't see into your head. My deepest apologies, love."

"I'll pretend that didn't happen, but I can't make any promises if you do it again, I might kill you." I didn't like anyone invading my head! "But, can you destroy their mind while you're inside a person's head?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear his answer.

Vincent's pause indicted me; he'd given some thought over the question. "Yes, but I wouldn't do that to you. Not without Cezar's or our Lady's approval. I am forbidden to use it against comrades, without their authorization, only during interrogations." On the other hand it felt good that he shared something no a lot of people knew about him, a secret that would make Vincent as vulnerable as I was if I told them I was a shadow kissed.

"Are you . . . dressed, Anna?" Cezar asked with sincere concern that surprised me. Did he think that the Strigoi had stripped me? Well I could see why, since they were bare from the upper body.

"Yes. I'm in jeans and a . . . _shirt_. Thought I am not wearing my face mask, the Strigoi fail to remove my boots which conceals some hidden blades and two silver stakes we could use."

Marcus gave a low laugh. "Can't wait to get a look at you woman, you are prepared for everything."

"_Marcus_, behave. You know Anna; would you give it a thought to join the Empire of Eura Divisions? I know this is not the time to say this, but you are someone who we need during this time. Strigoi all over the world are targeting Academies, and communities. Also the Royal and European court, we would like you to join our Society as well. What you say?"

I have the capability of joining the Society and the Divisions. But can I become some one important as Cezar Phyre? I am already good at killing, and my skills are way better than theirs. But if I do this I knew that I'll be leaving behind Rose Hathaway and my past. Could this be the new life I've been waiting for? "Give me some time to think about it. I am not sure if I want this responsibility yet."

"I understand, take time to think about it. This is something one must know what they are doing, if you join the Divisions and the Society you will have enemies as well as allies and you'll have the same power as the queen herself and the Lady of Europe. These two ladies and I are the ones with absolute power over the vampire government apart from the Moroi consul, who are third in command."

I couldn't say anything else because I felt the nauseas coming at me.

"Someone is coming." Vincent and I said the words together. The men gave me a curious expression but said nothing because the metal antique door open. A tall figure wearing a pale gray robe entered. He had a torch on his hand and hangs it against the wall. Giving us a good view of our surroundings but only showed us darkness from inside the hood.

"My. Oh. My." The cold hiss came when it was expected. "What do we have here? A Moroi, and two and a half Dhampirs!" his voice was soft but it echoed through the walls of the cave, and glanced at me. He then took the hood off, and reveals red hungry eyes. "My. My. Aren't you a pretty little thing?" he then came closer to me, and smelled me. "And smells delicious! _Magnifique_ . . . Your scent it's all over the place. Everyone had been having a hard time, they wanted to come here and kill you but I wanted you for myself. You killed my mate, but I'm going to let it go. She was annoying me, but I loved her." His cold hand trailed up and down my jaw caressing it softly.

"_Don't_ _touch_ _her_!" Marcus yelled.

"_Qu'avez_-_vous_ _dit_? What did you say? How can you expect me to leave such beauty unnoticed?" Touching my face he got closer and closer, I tried not to shudder. I didn't want to give him a reason to kill me and the others. "You are so irresistible, _mademoiselle_." His face came closer to mine, and lifting my head up to the side. He said, "_Je_ _boira_ _votre_ _sang_. I shall drink your blood."

I felt his fangs piercing the skin of my neck. I felt a terrible pain, making me scream. I felt my own self drift into darkness as my voice was fading, and I could hear the others screaming for my sake . . .


	11. Embracing One's True Nature

_**Cezar's**_ _**POV**_

He drank from her! He drank from her and there was nothing we could do! I hated being helpless, and not knowing what to do. If it wasn't for these ropes, I would have killed him.

"So sweet, so good, incredible! I've never tasted something like this for a long time." He said,

Anna was unconscious, her head was bent down and blood trailed down her neck. He started to undo her shackles; before she fell to the floor he took hold of her. Carrying her as a bridal style, she looks innocent, vulnerable, on the Strigoi's rip arms. Against the dark grey robe her face was pale, after all the blood she has lost I knew we lost a valuable fighter. "_I know the Strigoi would feed off __one of us and that would make it complicated to get out of here alive. They either, will go to the Moroi or me, or one of the Dhampirs and wait for the Moroi to be awakened._" The words she said earlier came to me. She was right, the Strigoi did feed on her and it wouldn't be long after they come for one of us. I wondered how she made it out alive when she was captured.

"Where are you taking her?" Marcus voice snapped my train of thoughts. "Don't you dare laid another finger on her you bastard! _Let her go_!" he looked at Vincent to do some of his Spirit user powers on the Strigoi, but we knew that if he did that our chances of survival were zero.

The Strigoi turned toward us, eyes blasting in full amusement. "Like I would do what the likes of you say. It is rare to see such dark beauty in this world. And now she'll be mine tonight. Don't worry I just want to have some fun with the princess and then I'll bring her to you." He turned and took her away from us. Silence followed after, the loneliness of one comrade gone was a profound feeling. There was nothing we could do, it was impossible to break the tight hold of the ropes in our wrist and ankles.

"Why didn't you do anything Vincent?" Marcus said; his face was hidden from his blond hair. Though, I knew he was having a hard time in Anna's abduction. "You could have saved her."

"Marcus, get it together. You know Vincent hasn't feed for some time, and the blood lust is making him weak. If he uses his Spirit powers we will be two fighters short. We need to concentrate to gather our strength and senses for us to save Anna and get out of here." As the leader I had to keep in control over any kind of situation I got into. I had to make a good escape plan and rescue mission for Anna, if I'm not too late.

"Vincent can you last long enough, to find Anna and mind lock with the Strigoi?"

He grunted which was not good. He was already too weak; the blood lust was getting to him. I try to get a good look at Vincent. His head was down, his body was hanging forward and his eyes were closed, sleeping. It was not use; he really was weak to the point of blood lust. If we didn't find a feeder soon he'll die or probably the Strigoi will awaken him.

"Vincent, can you resist for a few more hours? I know the blood lust is killing you, please be strong and well get out of here, just hang on a little bit longer."

"Damn, this is not working Cezar. We lost Anna, Vincent is in a bad shape, and we don't know if we are going to get out of here alive." Marcus sighted. "I've lost hope in getting out of here."

"Marcus you're not helping! Try and make a conversation with Vincent, keep him conscious, ask him questions while I think of something here."

"Alright, boss."

I was making a plan for two hours, it was risky but effective. We would have to relied on Vincent's powers to find and recue Anna, which it was something he would agree.

For two hours there was nothing but silence, but that changed when the sound of screaming echoed through the caves walls. The creams never die; they kept rising, coming closer. There was a banging in the door and it tremble every time something made contact with it. Then the door opened, and revealed a beautiful bloody woman, looking dangerous with her sword dripping with Strigoi blood.

* * *

_**Rose's POV**_

I felt needles dug at the low of my throat, twisting deeper and deeper and deeper…

I jerked awake with a yell. Light blinded me, flooding my skull with fire. I flinched and threw up a shielding arm.

Something buffeted in my face, puffing air over the skin. A hard object covered my face. I blinked as shapes coalesced from red-brown-black-white blurs. A blurry head appeared followed by an evil laugh, and disappeared with an eco.

I gritted my teeth. _No_. I wouldn't be easy killed!

I was weak, my head was aching, and my neck burned like fire and my body was in more pain than I've ever felt in my life. I came to realized I was laying on a stone solid rectangular rock. I heard nothing and sensed no one, opening my eyes I came to see this cave type monument, there were candles everywhere providing the only light in here. I looked around looking for something or a weapon. Right at the other side to my left I saw my sword and my weapons laying in the floor neatly, though, sadly I didn't see my jacket or my face mask.

I got up, and walked over to my weapons. Crouching down I felt a pain shout right in the back of my head, I touched it and I could feel the opening and the warm blood. If this keeps on bleeding is going to be a hell of a disadvantage in fighting. Also the Strigoi will follow me with the smell of blood.

I secured my guns and knives, I took with me the additional silver stakes I saw lying round.

Getting up to my feet and suppressing a grunt. I made my way to the dark hallway from the candle lit room to where the dungeon is. I moved as fast as I could, though it only made me slowdown a little more. I was ready when I sensed a group of Strigois in my way, sword in hand I was ready for the kill. I heard their voices and knew their location before they noticed me.

With the new speed I gained, decapitation was one of the greatest moves I had. They never saw what and who was coming until seconds before their heads hit the ground followed by the rain of blood dripping to my body.

Blood… blood was the warmth in a person's body, and every drop that fell on me felt burning hot. Followed by a sensation of desire and thirstiness, that feeling was always dreadful. This called me out to one person, Lissa.

Deep inside I searched for Lissa's soul, for her darkness that threaten her sanity. It was hard, easy and dangerous to take it all from her, until I was satisfied that there was nothing inside. I felt the familiar rage and hatred and the full blast of dark and the unease thoughts crept inside of me. _They must pay_! That is one thought that came inside my head.

That sweet sensation crept over me like warm blood. It was a sensation that now felt right instead of wrong. The shadow kiss effects are a gift and a curse put together. Saves your life in the line of danger, and messes up your head.

This is the nature of a Shadowkiss.

The shadowkiss effects made almost forget my mission to save the others. If it wasn't for the lone Strigoi coming I wouldn't have remembered. I stayed alert and ready for his attack, once he saw that the others were dead. He will come at me head on, which gives me the only possible way to hit him with the silver stake at the upper shoulder dig in and out in three point five seconds, and digging the stake at his lower stomach and thighs. Making him unable to move until, I find the others.

Just as I predicted, he wasted no time in the attack. Thought he was strong and fast the fight only lasted one minute. I had him on his knees hissing in rage and pain.

"Tell me where the warriors are!" I hissed in such uncontrollable rage.

"Like hell I would!" clenching his right side, where my stake had cut him deeply his blood flowed constantly.

"Oh, you are going to tell me and take me to them!" With a deceitful smile, I dug the silver stake deep in his chest over and over. Torture felt so right at the moment, there were no hard feelings because he was already dead. Sanity and madness at the moment weren't important with some trash that was already dead!

"Alright, I'll take you to them! Crazy whore." Giving up.

We walked further and further down the tunnel, I memorized the walls, turns and little details of everything my eyes landed on. For five minutes we walked, ahead of us I sensed two Strigoi. Without sympathy I slash my sword in the middle of his head. The head split in half, one side fell silently into the ground the other connected by a few arteries with the body. I took hold of it so it wouldn't make noise once it hit the cold surface of the wall and rocks.

Taking a deep breath, and preparing myself for some sweet action.

Once I was in their view, a low growl hummed, building into a hiss as they leapt towards me with lighting speed of their kind, reaching me within half a blink of a human eye. Their arms swept sideways and I tried to duck. But one of their blows connected, snapping my head back and sending me flying into the pile of rocks in between the corners. If I'd been a few seconds slower in reacting, the Strigoi would have taken my head off before I did could do it first. This two were strong, stronger than I've ever fought before. Maybe it was the effects of blood loss or the darkness was fading.

I was on my feet in an instant, raising my hand to the side of my head and shaking it for a second. The blow had sent my stake flying but I never let go of my sword.

"Stupid whore." The Strigoi voice oozed contempt. "Do you really think you can take me with that puny blade?"

This time it was my turn to attack. I leapt in a fast motion and with perfect timing; I moved left and right and sliced downward with the razor sharp katana, hitting the antique door with enough for to make deep dents in it. Dark hot blood spattered cross my face as I brought the sword around. The Strigoi's shock was short-lived and his face twisted with rage. "You bitch!" He launched himself towards me for the second time. I twisted out of his grasp, but not fast enough. His hand raked just beneath my chests opening a set of parallel wounds to my hips with his long nails. Before he could attack again, I spun and swung the blade in a wide powerful arc, using his speed against him. He ran into the blade-sending him back to the metal door dead. His mouth formed a silent O as blood wept from the diagonal slash across his neck, eyes, nose, and mouth. Droop into tiny pieces to the ground. That move had taken a lot of my energy I was consuming, it might have been one swing but technically there were more than just one. In such speed that no one could ever count.

I search for his pockets and found the keys to free the warriors.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! and please Review. _**


	12. Bloodlust

_**Rose's POV**_

The door flew wide open. Revealing the tortured warriors, Cezar's face was shocked to see me and relief came once he was me alive and still standing.

"Thank God you're alive!" he said, looking encouraged.

"Cup Cake, free us from the ropes, please." Marcus exclaimed.

"I told you I've been in this situation before. It'll take more than this to kill me." I said.

My vision swam and I leaned forward, if I hadn't held myself against the wall for support I would have fallen unconscious. Gasping for air slowly, the agony from the back of my head and the side of my face dulled to a throbbing ache, as I breathed through the dizziness. It helped, but not much.

When I finally managed to get enough air in my lungs to walk forward and forget about the pain, I walked straight to Vincent first. He was our only hope to get out of here, I was only an option. A lots cause with the beating I took it was a miracle I was still alive and kicking.

"Vincent, please wake up. Open your eyes." I hold his head up and softly brushed his hair out his eyes. His eyes flutter open as he wakes up, somewhat half conscious and a faint smile. "Vincent, you need to drink my blood. I know I'm asking too much of you, but you have to in order to get out of here alive. With your power you can do it, so you have to drink my blood. I'm not going to last much longer, so it's up to you to save your friends." I whispered softly, for only him to hear.

"Anna. What are you doing?" Cezar asked. "What did you say to him?"

"Vincent, just do it. Quickly before more come, and it'll be the end of us all." I look straight into his eyes. He knew there was no other way out. Only he was the deliverance of our escape.

He softly nodded. His lips parted, showing his white fangs. I got closer to him until our bodies were touching almost in an intimate way for the inviting throat.

My blood pumped strongly, pulsing through my jugular just beneath his lips. His fangs strained to their full length and the hunger growled through his body like an instinctive beast. My breath became quicker-arousing-my heart beat faster- and weaker. I wrapped my arms around him, holding onto to him with the little strength I had. It was always like this, when a Moroi drank my blood. But I had to hold on until what little dignity I had and try not to show any emotion that might imply that I liked being betting. Vincent drank desperately and savagely. Both of us were in an absolutely distracted from everything, we were only enjoying the present without any worries. I know it was wrong, but it felt so right! I couldn't help myself in felling blissful, free, and drugged.

There was a soft echo, I couldn't hear it very well but there was something making a lot of noise. Then there were more and it got louder. It was actually ruining the mood, I wanted to hit it.

"ANNA!"

'Anna?' who was Anna? Oh, yes. I was Anna! I called myself Anna. But the voice only said Anna.

"Anna! Get away from Vincent!" it scream loudly.

Once I regain my consciousness I got away from Vincent fast. Taking a few steps back and feeling confuse I looked around me. Automatically I saw Cezar and Marcus angry eyes, a hiss came from Vincent wanting more blood and looking hungrily at me. Not trying to show my weak state, I walked right in front of Marcus and cut the ropes with my sword followed by Cezar. After all the blood loss the katana seemed to weight more that I remembered.

"What the hell were you thinking!" He took a tight hold on me once he was free. Anger showed in his eyes. I couldn't hold him much longer; my knees gave and went to the ground with him nearly crushing me to death with his weight.

"Cezar! Let her go she's hurt and weak, there's a reason why she did this. You know it, she knows it too." He said going over to help Vincent with the ropes. "Help me get Vincent in control, and then we'll deal with a plan to get out of here."

Cezar went over and help his friend. The warriors seemed to know how to handle things here with Vincent. And I knew that I'll only be slowing them down if I stayed with them. Slowly I rose to my feet and went over to watch the door.

"Vincent, are you alright?" both warriors helping their friend.

"Is she crazy? I've could kill her!" he was all better now, he regained almost all of his strength back. If he drinks a little from the other two, we can get out of here for sure.

"Drink from your friends."I told him looking over my shoulder. "It wasn't enough what I could give you but they are stronger than me, either way they were going to do it regardless their physical state. Am I right?" I said, keeping my expression casual.

The look Cezar gave me was cold, his eyes burned with fire and anger, almost searing me where I stood. He straightened and took his right hand out in front of Vincent, turning it so that he could drink from the wrist.

"I hate this! Why did I have to be a spirit user Moroi?"

"Why not being a spirit user Moroi? I've seen what they can do, and it comes in handy in all situations. The same goes with us Dhampir, we're useless sometimes but we do what we can to help each other. The same goes for me; why did it have to be me? Why didn't I do anything to prevent this? So I decided to help you, if I get to die here at least I won't die with a sad conscious." Knowing that they would be glaring at me because I wasn't helping, I never turned around a look at them in the eye. So instead I kept looking ahead guarding the door to any danger.

"Come on drink." Cezar insisted.

"No, she gave me more than what I needed it. I just couldn't stop…"

Cezar looked ready to say something but clamped his mouth shut.

"This is my plan." I said. "Vincent use your power, and let us known how many of them are left. You do that and mind lock with the one in charge. Lead him and the others away from the exit, and takes us there. Cezar and I will look out for you. And you, Marcus will help Vincent. Try not to mind lock with every Strigoi we find in the way, it'll take too much energy for you to handle. Soon they will know we escaped and they'll be watching us. That's why we must make this fast, before they get us surrounded and kill us. "

For a long moment silence held, and then everyone spoke at once. I said nothing, looking into Cezar's eyes and knew I had won.

"I'll go ahead of you and clean up the way for any obstacles." I said, heading out the few weapons I hidden with me. Cezar took the silver Stake and a knife. Marcus took the other Stake to protect Vincent and I stayed with my Katana.

"Is better if I go ahead instead." said, Cezar. Walking up to me and taking the lead.

"I know that, but you don't know when they will be in the way. It's better if Vincent concentrates in getting us out and we do the killing. You kill when I tell you to." I headed out of the door.

"Do you know when they are near? How can you possibly know that?" He asked, skeptically.

'_Because, I am shadowkiss._' I wanted to say.

"I've found the exit. It's a long way up; I don't know if we have time to get out. Day break it's coming soon and they are waiting for more to come. We only have five minutes, till sunrise."

No more was said, and we took off running for freedom.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Review please. _**


End file.
